


Such a Rachel

by The_Woodgecko



Category: The Technomancer
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I'm Garbage help me, M/M, Post-Canon, just like me, short and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Woodgecko/pseuds/The_Woodgecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending so much time trying to find earth, Zachariah finds out that all that's left of it is a cloud of rocks, and every single episode of Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> I bought this game because I buy every game that lets you be gay, but I ended up really liking the game for it's other things too i guess  
> So in my mind, TV shows exist on mars, but only a few of them that people watched when they actually colonized mars because they brought recordings, defiantly nothing from the early 2000's

_All of the Friends left their keys on the table and exited the apartment._

"So thats it?" Andrew sat up from his position as small spoon and tablet holder, it fell flat on their bed.

"I guess. Is it morning already," Zachariah squinted at the sunlight seeping through the windows, filtered orange by the dusty mutant valley air.

"I guess." Andrew stood up and stretched out. "Are you going to deal with everybody knowing that Earth isn't going to come and save us?"

"Uhhh," Zach turned back to episode one of Friends. "No,"

"What about the fact that your the new Great Master of the Technomancers and our one goal is pointless now?" 

"Uhhh," Zach pretended to seriously consider his options. "No."

"Such a Rachel"

"I'm a Monica and you know it." 

"As if, Monica would make a way better Great Master than you."

Zach let out a disappointed puff of air. He got out of the bed, slid on the clothes he took off five days ago, and went outside.


End file.
